The present disclosure relates to a play table, and in particular, to a play table for use with the elements of a modular building block system.
Modular building block systems have long been popular toys for children. These systems use certain types of building blocks and toys that detachably snap together. Each such building block or toy is provided with a regular array of cylindrical bumps on one surface and a corresponding regular array of cylindrical recesses on another surface that are adapted to engage with such bumps. Thus by engaging the bumps on one building block or associated toy with the recesses on another such building block or associated toy, the building blocks or associated toys can be detachably snapped together. Generally the systems consist of individual building blocks and associated toys having a variety of sizes and shapes that are designed to interconnect and interlock with one another to form various structures.
The quantity and variety of individual blocks and associated toys utilized in such systems often creates problems for parents when dealing with the clean up of the blocks as well as the storage of the blocks. Children playing with the blocks might spread the blocks and associated toys around a large area, and motivating the child to help collect and store the items for future use is difficult.
Thus, the need exists for a play apparatus that allows for a child to use its surface to help contain the blocks and associated toys as they are being used, but also to help easily store the blocks and associated toys when they are not in use. An additional need exists for the storage apparatus to help motivate or entertain the child to assist in cleaning up and storing the blocks and associated toys, and also to help remove the blocks and associated toys from storage.